


Warrior Cats Smut

by Zen4462



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Lemon, Requests, Romance, Smut, Smut Requests, warrior cats lemon, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen4462/pseuds/Zen4462
Summary: I'm bored and wanna try this out. I'll write any romance/smut requests (i.e could be smut, could just be some romantic scene, falling in love scene, etc)I also might write some of my own ideas. More rules and stuff in first chapter; go ahead and comment a request!
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	Warrior Cats Smut

I'm bored and wanna try this out. I'll write any romance/smut requests (i.e could be smut, could just be some romantic scene, falling in love scene, etc) with Warrior Cats characters.  
  


Rules;

\- Canon characters only

\- Cats only; I won't do human au

\- I won't do all kinks. If your request is something I'm not okay with, I may offer to do a not-so-kinky version of the same ship. However in saying that, I'm okay with most kinks

\- Alternate universes (except human) are fine, omegaverse etc is fine 

\- Make your request short and snappy, something like this:

cats you want in it (2 or more)

what kinda fic; Whether it's smut or no smut; if smut, love, lust or rape? (can choose more than one)

And a summary of what happens; it doesn't have to be really short, but don't tell me what to write word for word. You could tell me the kind of scenario they're in, a bit more about what kind of relationship it is, who's top or bottom, stuff like that. It can also be brief, that's fine as well; I can just make up that stuff

And that's about it! Go ahead and comment your request

I'll probably do ones that interest me most first, it's not first come first serve. Be patient and don't push me about when I'm making yours etc. If I decide to cancel this at some point, I'd post a chapter saying it's cancelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> List so far, in order of what will be written first -> last (requests still open):
> 
> Firestar/Brambleclaw  
> love/smut/lust, omegaverse
> 
> Blackstar/Littlecloud  
> love/smut, soft
> 
> Onewhisker/Fireheart  
> love & maybe smut, soft
> 
> Tigerclaw/Darkstripe  
> one-sided love/smut/lust
> 
> Brambleclaw/Jaypaw/Hollypaw  
> love/smut/lust


End file.
